Dear IA
by Towa-chan
Summary: Sequel to "Here". Amu has been experiencing weird feelings around Ikuto. She wishes to have the courage to be normal in front of him. Out of these events, a new chara is born, Ai. She is the first chara of her type, a bond chara. Join Amu and her chara's


TITLE: Dear IA...

CH1: Heart Race...

Sakura: Yo sup! This is the sequel to my prequel "Here." I suggest you read that first because this story is somewhat tied to that one. Please excuse my writing, I'm only 11. I'll gladly except constructive criticism, it helps me improve! Please keep in mind that writing is a hobby for me, no a job. Along with school, it may take me a while to update. Please review,favorite,and follow, that way I'll know that you support me continuing. I don't want to bore you all. RATED M, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

AMU'S POV:

Everything is perfect, Ikuto is back as a local violinist, and Utau and I are the tops of the music industry. Ami's a blooming 2nd grade student, and everybody's happy. But I'm getting an odd feeling when I'm around Ikuto. My heart races and my cheeks flush, it's very hard to speak.

Maybe it's because Ikuto teases me too much, probably I'm getting myself a new personality, I wish I knew what's wrong with me. Today is a new day, and I am very happy, bring it on sucka! I rolled off the bed and woke up when I sniffed something unpleasant, the fresh smell of... my carpet. "OOOOUUUUCCCH!" I wailed. My two chara's, Ran and Miki woke up in an instant, I must've woken up the whole freakin universe!

"Eeek! O-o-oneee-chaaaaan!" Ami squealed, opening my bedroom door, to find me grumpily sprawled on the floor, okay, I'm not that happy now, whoops! "Whaaaat?" I nonchalantly asked, getting up. "Waaake-up desuuu!" Stella, Ami's shugo chara chimed in a sing song voice. "I am awake, I have to go my studio soon, make it quick," I smiled, trying to be nice. "I WANNA GO! STELLA-TAN AND AMI CHAMA WANNA SIING!" she giggled.

"Will you leave me alone then sis?" I asked. She nodded with sparkles in her golden eyes, before noisily prancing down the hallways to her room. I sigh, walking into my closet. I pick out an outfit for me to wear, a black tank top, a denim mini skirt that is ruffly, and black and white knee high socks, and black converses. I slip on the clothing articles and put my hair in a side ponytail, I wear black arm gloves and grab my purse, not caring to dress up properly. I lazily knock on Ami's door. She comes out of her room in a weird outfit, giving me a flashy smile.

She wore a black top hat, a bunny shirt, brown short short, and colorful polka dotted pantyhose with moms high heels. Her hair let down, slightly past her shoulders. "AMI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!" I scold. "Sis, I'm meeting Hoshina Utau dahling, gotta look good... DAHLING," she says, emphasizing the last word she said, smirking. "Bitch," I mutter, before hoisting her on my back, heading downstairs.

I give Ami two toaster strudle's and make myself a healthy strawberry protein shake. I finish my breakfast and wait till she finishes her food. Ran and Miki come racing downstairs with my phone. "Utau's impatient!" they both said. Ami raced to Ran and shook her to death. "LET'S GO GO GO!" she cheered. Ami grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house.

We all walk outside, talking to each other. "Hey Amu-chan, do you have a boyfriend?" Ami asks. "No, why?" I ask. "I'll give ya some advice! Give him a letter with hearts and sparkles. Write cheesy romantic quotes, go up to him and say I LOOOVE YOUUU!" Ami squealed. Like hell I would go up to Ikuto and give him a cheesy love letter. And that just sounds ultra bitchy. WHAAAAT?! I DON'T LOVE IKUTOOO! Well I do, no- I dont... whatever!

"No Ami, what's on in your love life?" I say. "Okay! I have 6 boyfriends currently, 14 ex boyfriends and 4 crushes," Ami winked. My eyes widened. "Do they even know you're cheating?" I ask baffled in thoughts. "Yeah, but they don't care, umm like... they all love me girl!" Ami winked, putting on lip gloss.

"You're messed up Ami," I sweat drop. We continue to walk down the streets and Ami sings the 'Sugar Sugar Rune' opening. Stella slowly does the singing part and I watch as the youthful joys hum and skip to the beat. I start to imagine a girl with waist length blue hair, very shiny yet messy. Then golden eyes like mine. I blush madly, I'M MESSED UP! I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED TO IKUTOOOOOO!

AT SANJO PRODUCTIONS:

I saw Utau spy on us from the door. She opens it and we both march in with our chara's. When Utau see's Ami, she nervously scratches her head. Ami smirked and then twirked a nearby businessman leaving Utau,all the chara's, the whole company, and etc. shocked. "Ami," I threateningly scowl. "My little sister, the twirkster," I laugh nervously before following Utau into the studio.

I push Ami into a chair and she sit down. "Wanna bracelet Ami?" I angelically offer. She nods and I give her a dark smile, squeezing her wrist mercilessly until it has red imprints on it. "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! THAT'S NOT A BRACELET!" Ami whines. I hear Utau giggle behind me. Ami stays there silently and I take my place behind a microphone and sing.

"La la la la l-" "SOMEONE'S SPYING ON US !" Ami squeals. The music stops and I'm greeted by a surprise.

SOMEONE'S POV:

I see my favorite strawberry scolding a little weird kid on a chair. Amu said something like bracelet and she gripped the girls hand tightly till she yelled. Amu-koi is my little precious, it'll never change. Utau was sweat dropping and then Amu began to sing a song, only to be cut off when the girl saw me and started screaming. .

I walked in with a smirk on my face. "Eh...Erh... U-uhm...stalker, what are you doing here?" she nonchalantly asks. "Just thought I'd check on my favorite strawberry," I smirk again. "Ikuto," I hear Amu mutter. YUP! THAT'S MY NAME. "Oneee-chaaaaaan? He's your boyfriend?" the girl playfully winks at Amu. Her face heats up like a red hot coal and she shakes her head. "Why...NO! I'D... NEVER...SHUT UPPP!" Amu whines. Utau sweat drops and I laugh.

…...

Sakura: Sorry for the short chapter. Bed tiiime. How'd you think? Please review! Thanks everybody for reading.


End file.
